Right the Wrongs
by MorningWhispers
Summary: As sisters, these women carried one another in face of all the olds the world could have thrown at them. So long as they were together there was nothing that they couldn't handle. However, in the wake of a catastrophe at their hands...something had to be done. As the eldest, Lydia intended to make things right. Even if it meant being alone in a strange, chaotic world.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been really into AoT quite a bit recently and this is a story that's swum around my head. So here it is. I've got a few chapters written up, to make up for my really slow update times. To anyone here from my other story, Fortune's Wheel, I am very sorry about that. I'm almost done with the latest chapter and I'll do my best to have that up soon. **

**With all that out of the way...I hope you like what you read.**

**Feedback is always appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**MorningWhispers**

* * *

Her lashes twitched as her lids began to open, revealing her hazel eyes to the world. Before they could take in the surroundings, her body lurched upward and a series of coughs tore from her lips. After a moment she forced herself to calm her irritated throat, in the midst of this her eyes scanned her new surroundings.

No longer was she trapped underground. She lay in a small clearing of woods, a lush and green landscape. Sunlight peaked through the canopy, though from it she could not distinguish the time of day.

Instantly visions of memories swarmed through her head and as she had noted in her surroundings…she was alone.

Where were her sisters?

Panic rushed through her body as she hobbled onto her feet. She had to find them. While the circumstances of how she came to this new location eluded her, whatever danger that might awry could best be handled by the sisters together. For as long as they remained divided, so was their power.

Her hands tore through branches as she trudged over bushes to find some path. Blonde wisps fell on to her face, as a result of her barrette becoming loose. She broke through the thicket. While she still remained in a forest, at least she was on some sort of path. While it was a simple dirt road, it was mostly clear of trees and rocks.

She started down the path, eager to find some sort of civilization. From there, she'd search for her sisters. Not a moment on the path, something emerged into her view. They started as specs in the distance, then they steadily grew larger. A thundering sound preceded their arrival.

There was an ominous presence about them, as such the woman didn't think twice about running back into the forest. Hopefully, they had failed to seen her, she thought.

While the direction she had previously come from was flat, the other side of the path was a straight drop into a small ravine. Her feet fell out from beneath her at the steep incline. Jagged rocks dug into her body on her descent, which ended in her falling on to her side. But not before her head collided with one more rock. Her vision quickly became hazy, and try as she might to remain conscious it was a losing battle. Her hearing remained intact for a short while after her eyes shut.

The last thing she heard was the galloping of horses.

When she woke up again her setting had changed once again. This time instead of tree canopy overhead, there was a cloth. A tent of sorts. One with a desk and various trunks strewn about.

Her head ached as she looked about. She wanted to reach up and soothe the pain, but discovered her hands tightly bound in rope.

Before any thoughts of escape could be conjured, several figures strode into the tent. They were dressed in uniform, a sort of military fashion. However, the style was nothing like she had seen before. Over a dozen straps covered their bodies, and jackets were a bizarre short length. Stopping right beneath the breast.

Despite their strange fashion, the woman instead had to think about the individuals themselves. Three men and a woman had entered the tent, their eyes glued to her figure. Her muscles tensed defensively.

"Ah, She's awake!" The woman exclaimed, making a stupidly obvious observation. The brunette ran over to her, her eyes hungrily scanning up and down her body. Her fingers reached out and ran over her shoulder, tracing the pattern of her tattoo. The woman flinched at her touch and didn't hesitate to push her away.

'_Personal space! Ever heard of it?!'_ She thought, her narrow in annoyance. The brunette made no attempt to stop the act, as it caught her off guard. She fell back onto her rear with a hard 'thud'.

As quickly as everything had happened, the woman found herself pinned onto the floor. A knee dug into her breast painfully as her bound hands were pressed up against her own neck. Pressure was applied to her neck and putting a strain on her breathing.

It was only after she was in this position that she could look at her attacker. One of the men who had entered the tent. His eyes were like daggers as they looked down on the woman beneath him. They were the same color as steel and felt just as cold as the material. His dark hair and eyes contrasted against his pale skin. Between all the individuals in the tent, this man had a completely different vibe. He was dangerous, even to someone like her.

"Don't forget yourself, brat" He warned pressing harder into her hands, thereby chocking her for a moment.

The brunette intervened, "Come on, Levi. I had that one coming"

She pushed herself back onto her feet and pulled the man back from the woman. The blonde gently rugged her neck and refilled her lungs with air once again. The brunette looked remorseful and lowered her gaze, "Sorry for the intrusion, I lost myself in excitement"

"I didn't mean for things to start out like this. Can you tell us anything, and everything about what led up to discovering you out here. Maybe starting with your name" This woman was by no means trying to beat around the bush. While she had given the blonde some space, but was still eager to extract as much information from her.

A thought came to mind before she thought of her response…a gamble really. It was a crazy idea, but she had this hunch it would work.

"Donde esta la biblioteca" She finally replied, a simple Spanish phrase she had picked up from school. She wagered they were at least unfamiliar with the language and that would buy her some time. She didn't expect them to be completely blindsided by her words, like they couldn't even recognize it. She decided to press on and further their confusion. (Where is the library)

"You quiero comer papas fritas. Nunca esta inglaterra. Cual es perros….aqui" She said as fluidly as possible, being such to add a thick accent with her words. (I want to eat French fries. Never is there England. How are dogs…here")

At their blank stares, the woman forced her face to be still. Internally she was grinning ear to ear. How could this interrogation go with a language barrier…it wouldn't.

"I don't know what she was just saying" The brunette said in disappointment.

"Were those even words" The dark haired man, known as Levi, added.

"It seems she speaks a different language" Another man surmised, tucking his hand under his chin.

"This will put a hold on gathering information for the time being…until we can decipher a means to understand her" From his manner of speaking, the woman gathered that he was the head honcho. And his words only further comforted the woman, he had given her the time she so desperately needed.

"Wait, Erwin" The brunette pleaded, much to the blonde's irritation.

She knelt down in front of the woman, her brown eyes steady and calm. They held a reassurance that comforted the woman. She pointed a finger towards her own chest and spoke the word, "Hange".

'_Hange? Is that supposed to mean something to me?'_

The brunette noted the woman's confusion via her furrowed brows. She repeated the action and word again, before doing the same to her dark haired colleague. Except this time she used his name, "Levi".

The woman's expression change as she realized the brunette's actions. She was conveying their names. At this understanding the woman silently berated herself for being so dense.

She didn't want to give them any information if she could help it, even if it was just her name. But they had all seen her face come to realization; it was unavoidable at this point. Utilizing a fake name would have been more trouble while she remained in their 'care'.

Before she answered, she mentally practice the thick accent from her spiel earlier. She pursed her lips and made sure to enunciate, " .Ah".

"Lydia" Hange repeated back, and slight nod confirmed the answer.

The leader observed the scene with cold and analytic eyes, "Good work Hange, we'll continue back at headquarters".

"Sir, we aren't due back for another two weeks. Do you mean to keep her bound during that time" Hange inquired, spinning to face her superior.

"No, we'll be returning early. This discovery takes presentence over our other objectives. Whoever she is, has an importance to be noted for humanity" He explained, his words giving slight worry to Lydia.

She surmised that wherever headquarters would be, they would continue with the interview in just a few days. Her Spanish vocabulary was so limited, she couldn't keep the act up for long at all. The need to escape became even more urgent.

The soldiers exchanged a few more words between themselves before filing out of the tent. Hange gave one more comforting smile to the blonde, which was reciprocated. The last to leave was the one who assaulted her. He glanced over, and the smile intended for Hange was replaced with an icy glare. It did little to phase him, his expression blank as he left the tent.

Now that she was alone, the work of escaping came about. She hiked her legs up, against her chest. This position hid her hands while she undid the bindings. She looked down at the intricate knot as it slowly started to unravel itself. Her brows furrowed as she concentrating on loosening the rope. Initially her work only tightened the constraints, but after a few minutes they eased up. The material slid off her wrists.

Lydia stood and glanced over to the entrance of the tent, taking care to notice the guard positioned outside. Security was light. Did they underestimate her because of the concussion she suffered earlier, or for the fact that she was a woman. Either way it worked to her advantage.

She looked for something to help get past the guard without injuring him too much. Lydia found a candlestick lingering on the table, it was perfect. In an instant it flew across the room and into her hand. Her fingers wrapped around the handle tightly and removed the mostly melted candle. Before she set her plan into motion, she needed a map. As soon as her eyes found some geographical paper it flew into her hand just the candle had. She tucked the parchment into the back of her jeans before getting to work.

She poised herself right behind her unsuspecting guard. A silent apology passed through her mind before striking the back of his head. His body slumped forward, but Lydia caught him before he fell to the ground. She struggled to hold him up and quickly searched for something to prop him up. A chair found its way into her field of vision. It scrapped against the ground as it came to be beside her. Lydia plopped the man onto the seat and removed his cloak. She fastened the green fabric around her shoulders and scampered off into the shadows of the campsite.

Her eyes searched for any means of escape desperately. She didn't know how many soldiers surrounded her, or how much time would pass till they'd notice her unconscious guard. She found a pack of horses hitched along a fence. She was hesitant at that option, however it seemed like the only one with them beings days away from the nearest city.

Hopefully those equestrian lessons from middle school would pay off.

The horses were out in the open, Lydia wouldn't be able to hide in the shadows. She mustered all her courage and hoisted the hood of the cloak over her head. She tried to hastily walk towards them without rousing suspicion. As she made her way, she could help but notice how distracted the soldiers were. It should be obvious she didn't belong, she had dark blue jeans contrasting against the white trousers everyone donned.

What was the source of their attention? And why were they out in the woods to begin with?

So many questions plagued her anxious mind, but the answers had to wait. She was only concerned with finding her sisters.

When Lydia finally reached the horses she had to sift through them to find one that could temper her. Her eyes fell on a grey mare down the end and walked over to her. Her hand stretched out and hesitantly brushed against her face, wishing she had some sort of food to entice the creature. But, the mare didn't hesitate to give her a reassuring lick.

Lydia felt confident in her choice with the action and worked to untether the creature from the fence. As she went to hoist herself up onto the saddle, fear swarmed through her core. It had been so long since she'd done this.

"Hey You!" Someone cried, suddenly forcing her fears to evaporate. Her leg swung over the saddled and squeezed her legs against the horse. The speed at which the horse took off was astounding. Lydia felt some whiplash at the impact; she was surprised such a gentle mare had such agility.

She forced her amazement aside and focused instead on eluding her captors. Her legs held tight against the creature and she heard thundering hoof prints behind her. Even though she had been caught in the act of escaping, she had a lead on them. She glanced back and saw only a couple trailing after her, her thoughts went to how to lose her pursers.

Any plans of thwarting them dashed when she glanced over to her side. She saw the furious face of the last soldier she wanted to see, Levi. He was quickly gaining on her. Lydia thought she had caught them off guard with her sudden escape, how in the world did he manage to catch up to her so fast.

Scratch that. It didn't matter how—she needed to figure out how to get away from him. The plan instantly painted across her mind and before she could give it more thought her finger unfastened her cloak.

He was just about to reach her when she threw the cloak in his face. His sight was obscured for a moment before he ripped the fabric from his face. By that point she had finished. In those few seconds her eyes had trained on the buckle of his saddle, and with little effort unfastened it. She watched with immense satisfaction as his figure dipped over the side of his horse and to the ground.

Now onto the pursers…not. There was always a constant stream of interruptions in her life.

But this one was by far the most horrifying.

One minute the path was clear. She was teetering on the edge of the forest, about to delve in as an attempt to further her escape. Then something fell through the tree line and into her path. The mare couldn't stop fast enough and tripped over her legs. Lydia lost her grip and fell onto the ground, and her horse followed after her. While her legs were trapped under the creature, she looked to the source of the collision.

Wide, unblinking eyes stared at her soullessly. These eyes were giant as was the body they belonged to. Lydia couldn't even begin to fathom what kind of creature this was, and she thought she was well versed with all variants of magical beings.

It couldn't be a giant—they'd been extinct for centuries. A troll? Perhaps a mutated one. No it looked too human.

The questions that flew threw her mind distracted her from the monster. She was reeled back to reality as it pushed the horse off of her. Lydia couldn't move fast enough to escape its heated grasp. It lifted her off the ground and stood tall once more. She watched in horror as its mouth stretch to immeasurable distance and moved her to its wet cavern. Close to the monster's lips, she tried to break free once more.

Lydia knew she was good as dead. Even with her power, the creature's size and strength was too immense to break free from. At best she could buy herself an extra moment at life. But she had to take that opportunity…for her sisters. Wherever they were in the world, she had to take every chance to live to see them.

Even if it was fruitless, she had to try.

Her brows furrowed with her concentration. The monster quivered and tried to fight her off. It was immobilized, but only for so long. The blood was rushing to her head as she refused to yield. She could feel that blood begin to seep out from her nose. Inch by inch, the beast was gaining. Her strength was fading.

In the midst of her fight, a metal sound rang out. A series of similar sounds followed, what they were Lydia could not decipher. As her power failed, the creature regained its will. Only it no longer continued the act. Instead his hand fell, and with it released the grip on the woman.

She fell, from dozens of feet in the air. She anticipated a broken leg, or two. Instead she found herself secured by a pair of strong arms. The motion of their descent was no ordinary fall, it was controlled and propelled in different directions. Lydia never felt greater relief as to when her feet returned to the ground. Levi's hold on her release, and she dropped. She wasn't bothered by the action, but was stunned by the events that had transpired.

As she watched the creature's body by consumed by a cloud of steam. In this moment she forgot her earlier act and the words fell from her lips quicker than she realized, "What the hell"

"What was that" Levi asked, only when he said anything did she realize her error. While she was relieved to have escaped that beast, she found herself in even greater danger.

Lydia hoped she could fool him once more, "Quiero Taco Bell".

She never hated herself more in that moment. Not only had she recited some dumb commercial, she had said it so meekly and void of any former accent. There was no more deceiving this man.

All the hostility from the events leading up to this moment was about to be unleashed on her. Levi knelt beside the blonde and pulled her arm behind her back. His other arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Her arm was twisted so painfully, she couldn't help but let out a cry at the pain he inflicted.

"You'd better be in a mood to speak, and not with those pretend words" He hissed, jerking her arm. Threatening to break her limb. The tears began to pool in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. He wouldn't get that from her.

"Fine"


	2. Chapter 2

The soldiers knew exactly how to make a girl feel at home. They had definitely increased security measures since her failed escaped. She couldn't even sneeze if without finding a dozen blades pointed at her.

Currently, they had her situated in a wagon. Normally this vehicle would be packed with supplies or injured soldiers. Instead, it held the captive packed in with several able-bodied soldiers, poised with their weapons readied to strike. They also made sure to reinforce her original bindings. Her wrists and ankles received the most attention, but the rope had been hoisted around her body. Her mobility relied solely on her company.

That's how the past two days have been, on the road with no stops.

And while Lydia was initially happy that Hange volunteered to remain at her side on the journey, the constant conversation she had been forced to endure was a punishment all its own. She supposed this was fair for how things played out during her escape.

Fortunately, Lydia managed to divert the conversation away from herself. In trying to learn about the blonde, she mentioned being unfamiliar with the beast she'd come across—a 'titan' Hange called it. Thus began a daylong spiel about the creature's biology, physical makeup, and the century-long quest to survive their devastation.

Glancing around at her guards, they looked just as exhausted at the conversation as she was. Probably more so, this was all information they'd heard before. Lydia felt bad for them.

"Oi, four-eyes, you're talking too much. You should be doing the listening" Levi interjected from his horse, you might suppose he counted as one of her guards since he remained by the cart at all times. Lydia could have been grateful for the intervention if it had been anyone besides that man.

Hange's mouth hung wide in shock, "Ah, you're right. I just so carried away with that topic"

Lydia wanted so desperately to rub her tired eyes, but with her predicament, that was a lost cause.

"Now then…" Hange drifted off, finding the right question to pose. Her eyes were as hungry much like they were when they first spoke. While the brunette held a carefree and joking manner, there was no mistaking that she was a predator. Maybe not so much a thirst for blood, but rather for knowledge. This woman craved information like an addict craved their fix.

"Tell me what this is" She asked pointing to the blonde's rope covered shoulder. It took Lydia a moment to understand what she was talking about, but caught glimpses of the ink through the rope and realized.

Lydia was going to try and answer with the most simplicity for all her questions. Without a prompt she wouldn't say more than she had to, "It's a tattoo".

Hange's face fell once again in surprise, "No way! That's a tattoo" she exclaimed.

Lydia half expected to have to explain what it was, Hange's knowledge caught her off guard. "Yes, does it took different than what you're used to" she inquired, turning the question back on her.

The brunette shook her head as she answered, "Very much. Tattoos are very rare in the city, but when I have seen them they are far more simple than yours. I've never really like them, but yours is exquisite"

If there was any way to get on Lydia's good side, it was complimenting her ink. Especially the piece covering her collarbone. Dark green stems and leaves stretched across her skin and ended with some purple flowers and berries…a perfect recreation of the belladonna plant. A plant that was beautiful with several medicinal properties, but also a deadly poison at the will of the user. The plant's duality was what appealed to Lydia, and something she aspired to be herself.

With such a beautiful tattoo, Lydia always opted to show it off. For the money she paid, she had to. As such she wore many off the shoulder blouses, as she was wearing now. Thus allowing Hange to take note of it.

"How was it you were able to attain such an intricate piece" Hange asked, drawing the blonde back into the conversation.

Trying to find the answer was a difficult one, "I guess how it's usually done, with a needle and ink. Although the quality of the tattoo depends on the artist"

A sudden thought occurred to Lydia, one that veered away from any thoughts of tattoos.

"Are you sure this is what you want to be asking me about? I think there's a whole lot more you'd rather know besides my ink"

Hange smiled and sat back in her seat, "While I value every bit of information I can get my hands on, you're right there is plenty more I find out about you. Unfortunately, Erwin wants us to wait till we're back at headquarters before we start to dive too deep in your mystery. Attain proper documentation, and if need be, incentive to have you comply"

Torture.

"But, if I can help it we won't have to utilize those methods. I think you'll be more forthcoming on your own terms" She added, calming the panic that had arisen in the woman beside her.

"So how much longer then"

Hange looked ahead, "Not long. We're actually nearly there". Lydia followed Hange's gaze towards the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of their destination. Her eyes squinted to try and make something out, but could hardly see much of anything.

Then she saw something that was neither part of the grasslands or sky. It was something fair in color, but too rigid to be a cloud. It stretched far across the grassy plain, she couldn't make out where it ended.

Was that their destination?

* * *

If Hange spoke during this time, her words fell on deaf ears. Lydia's sense of sight dominated her being as she took in the sight of an ever growing wall. Now that she stood at its base, her neck bent so far back trying to see its summit. Her hearing was reawakened at the sound of stone sliding against itself. With a tunnel emerging in sight, it was impossible to see beyond the horde of soldiers.

Her head swayed with the sudden motion of the cart moving. Her gut wretched at the anticipation to see what lay on the other side of the tunnel. There she would finally get some bearings about the world she had found herself. Maybe she could even find her sisters there.

Lydia had some idea what the world might have been, but shock canvased her face when she saw it with her own eyes.

It was if she had jumped back in time. Between the brickwork buildings to the old fashioned dress the townsfolk donned, her observations reaffirmed her beliefs. This world was far from the one she had known, and all the more dangerous.

People gawked as the soldiers trotted through the streets. Their faces held expressions of despair and resentment, and these motions seemed directed to her captors.

It was only when they reached a fort, in the center of town, that they received a reprieve from the onlookers. Even though she wasn't the receiver of such harsh gazes, Lydia was still relieved to be free of them.

Suddenly her confines loosened and she was ushered forward off the cart. The ropes were quickly replaced by shackles, confining her hands and wrists. The metal around her limbs was rusty and slightly large for herself, though not enough for her to slip from them.

A touch on her bare shoulder, made her shudder. It came from an unknown soldier, on of a pair. They said nothing, but she understood them clearly despite that. As her feet moved across the cobblestone the trains rattled, it was a sound that annoyed her.

Any of the superior officers she had met previously were gone, other matters taking precedence. Her guards led her further inside the fort, their pace slow due to her confinements. From the courtyard to the initial indoor areas were bustling with soldiers. As they descended deeper inside fewer soldiers were present.

The hallways were dimly lit by torches, no windows allowed sunlight to fill the halls. A staircase came into their path, leading downward. While they made their way down, Lydia could make out a voice. A muffled sound growing louder and louder. Eventually, it could be defined as someone yelling.

The source was no doubt where they were taking her.

The stairs ended a couple feet away from a door and finally they could make out the exact words, "Listen Bitch, I know you can hear me! If you thinking I'm being loud now, just you fucking wait!"

Lydia's heart fluttered at the sound, that colorful vocabulary and screeching voice were so familiar to her. The guards unlocked the door and ushered her inside, were an array of cells lined up against the wall. Another soldier was found inside, lingering just beside the door.

"What's all that noise about" One of the soldiers beside her asked the other.

"This drunk was brought in a few hours ago, public disturbance and whatnot" He answered, exhaustion escaping through his tone.

"One of us will switch with you after we lock this one up" The soldier said, taking pity on the guard. They began pushing the blonde once more, guiding her over to one of the empty cells.

A hand reached out from one of the occupied cells, the movement forced the soldiers to pause. They flinched and pulled their captive back with them. From this position Lydia was able to come face to face with her sister.

Lillian.

Her icy blue eyes stared back in shock at the discovery of her sister. While their reunion might have been between iron bars, they were still relieved to see one another. Neither said any words, not wanting to tip off their familiarity with one another.

Two of the three were together, and it was only a matter of time until the third would be found.

Only a matter of time till they could find their way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia had tucked herself into a corner of her cell, in the space where the iron bars met the stone wall. It wasn't comfortable, but it was the closest most audible position to her sister's cell.

The sisters couldn't speak without alerting their guard, but that didn't mean they couldn't convey messages. Or at least for Lydia.

In the time since she had been locked up in her cell, she had been keeping a tune. A hymn that hadn't warranted suspicion. It was a lighthearted song that she knew her sister would recognize; from the time they were children. Herbert the Snail. That went as followed…

_There was a snail called Herbert who was so very slow__  
__He caused a lot of traffic jams wherever he would go__  
__The ants were always getting mad and the beetles, they would fume__  
__But Herb would always poke along and sing this little tune_

_Have patience, have patience__  
__Don't be in such a hurry__  
__When you get impatient, you only start to worry__  
__Remember, remember that God is patient, too__  
__And think of all the times when others have to wait for you_

Lil' could never stand that song even as a child, but it was the only way to tell her to wait. While Lil's level of patience was almost nonexistent, she had to follow her sister's lead.

However an hour had already passed, and Lil' was nearly at her limit.

Fortunately, Lydia was ready to execute her plan by this point. Her tune died on her lips and silence returned to the cells, a relief to her sister.

Lydia pushed herself up against the wall, her chains rustling with her movement. Her mind swarmed with worries about her plan. While it was the best she could come up with, there were numerous variables that could throw a wrench in it. However, there was no more time to spare. Soon she would be called in for questioning.

Furthermore, there was still one more sister to be found.

"Guard" She called out, trying to grab their attention.

"What is it now" A gruff voice grumbled, the sound of his boots hitting the ground told Lydia he was making his way toward her.

Once he was in her line of sight it was over for him. Her eyes narrowed and suddenly his body was propelled into the bars imprisoning her. His head collided directly against them, the impact knocked him unconscious. The keys that were latched against his belt flung across the floor, right into Lil's cell.

"Get yourself out of there, then do the same for me. I'm going to check out the rest of the place" Lydia instructed, taking a seat back on the floor.

Louise groaned, "Who put you in charge?"

"Mo-"

Her sister interrupted her haughtily; "Mom left you in charge for five minutes while she ran across the street when we were kids. That didn't extend for the rest of our lives!"

"She never said for how long…" Lydia mused.

"And twenty years later, you're still using that excuse"

Lydia smirked, knowing her reasoning was ridiculous. She could have spent hours going back and forth with Lil' on the subject. But, she knew how stubborn her sister was. And it really could have gone through the night, but there was no time to exchange banter. Lydia closed her eyes and focused on the staircase beyond the door.

When she opened her eyes again, she was on the staircase she'd began picturing. She glanced around, and to her relief she was alone. With that hurdle overcome, Lydia continued onward. She wanted to get a sense of the soldier's whereabouts in the fort. Her feet made soundless steps as the tracked up the stairs. She peaked over the top and into the hallway, being sure the coast was clear to proceed.

As luck would have it, she managed to catch the backs of a pair of soldiers as they rounded the corner. She hopped up the last couple steps and emerged into the hallway. Lydia glanced over to a nearby window, hoping to see more of the surroundings. To her dismay, she only saw nearby rooftops.

She had to continue down the hallway. Her body tucked into corners as she peered down hallways, the absence of soldiers allowed her to proceed forward. This method work for several minutes. Then just as she had started making her way down another hallway, someone turned the corner.

In a second, before they could set their sights on her, she recalled the magic. Her figure dispersed in the light.

Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the old setting of her cell. Lil' had not only freed herself, but had also started working on undoing her sister's shackles.

"Well, how does it look" Lil' asked, not bothering to look up from her work.

"It's shit, there are soldiers everywhere" Lydia answered rubbing her sore wrists after they'd been freed.

"Maybe we could use a distraction" Lil' offered her fingers dancing in the air, flames hovering above her fingertips.

Lydia sighed, already picturing the disaster that would be her sister's "distraction". Although a distraction could just be their ticket out of there, but only on her terms.

Her hand stretched out and wrapped around Lil's own, the flames vanished at their touch.

"A distraction is perfect, but I'll do it. We may not be in San Francisco, but we should still keep a low profile. I'll astral project and lead the soldiers away, after fifteen minutes I want you to take my body and start to make your way"

Lil scrunched up her face, "You look pretty drained as it is, you sure your up for this?"

"Totally" Lydia said, preparing to initiate her magic once more. Her sister was right…for once. She was exhausting herself expelling her magic as she had been. Lydia could manage against it, she could push herself beyond her limits. She still had one more sister to find.

After a deep exhale, her eyes fluttered open and against she found herself in the hallway. Lydia knew soldiers were crawling through the halls, she had to lead them away without alerting them to her presence too soon. She glanced over to the window and willed to open for her ghostly figure.

She crawled through the opening and soundlessly landed on an adjoining rooftop. Lydia kept her body low, maintaining balance and stealth as she trekked across the unstable surface. It was a miracle nobody noticed her through a window, but sure enough she quickly made it back to the courtyard.

Perched up from the roof gave her the perfect view, and let her be viewed. Dozens of soldiers still remained in the area…it was perfect. Everyone below seemed preoccupied, might be awhile before they'd notice her. Lydia would have to give them a push in the right direction.

She looked around trying to find something to make a scene. Nothing caught her eye, until she saw a window. Her arm reached out toward it, her muscles tensed at the target. A subtle flick of the wrist and the window shattered, thousands of shards descended into the yard.

Lydia watched dozens of heads turn to the source of the sound, several already darting to investigate the location. It was a moment later that people noticed her presence on the roof. After finally earning their attention, her apparition leaped forth onto the adjacent street.

While the streets still appeared calm, cries and thundering footsteps could be heard making way in her direction. Though she could have left the diversion at this stage, Lydia wanted to be sure the soldiers were hot on her fake trail.

While her apparition could not show it, her exhaustion was overwhelming. She had exerted herself too much and too soon.

With several soldiers rounding the corner hot in pursuit, she dove into one of the shadowy allies. No sooner had she ventured down the path had her magic expired.

Her spirit crashed back into her exhausted form. Lydia now slumped in her sister's embrace. All her remaining strength delved into her fingers as they clutched Lil's shirt, it was all she could do at that point. Her chest heaved as labored breaths fell past her lips.

Despite her condition she managed to say, "If you say 'I told you so' I'll end you". For one of the rare moments in her life, Lil remained silent. She only wrapped her arms around her sister's limp body and hauled through the halls.

Regardless of what she had said, Lydia now realized she should have heeded her sister's words from before. The escape she had worked so hard to deliver was now implicated by her own dead weight. It pissed her off to know how they had to rely on hope. Hope that most of the soldiers were hot on her false trail, and hope that they could skate by those that lingered.

Lost in her thoughts, Lydia failed to notice the thundering footsteps approaching them. Luckily Lil heard them and was quick to act. She threw their bodies onto the adjacent wall. Seconds later, a pair of soldiers rounded the corner. The duo had been in such a rush they had failed to notice the escapees to their left. With their backs towards them, Lil dragged her sister into the hall the soldiers had just emerged.

"You should leave me here" Lydia's words nearly made her sister stumble.

"Are you insane?! Why in the hell would I do that" Lil said, close to shouting.

"I'm slowing us down. There's no way we'll make it out together, but you can if you leave me behind. Then you can start looking for Lucy" She weakly reasoned.

Lil scoffed, "Good thing your not in a position to argue". To prove her point she jostled her sister's limp form.

"Can't you just do what you're told"

"I've done everything you told me to do today! This is where I draw the line" Lil countered, and much to her dismay…she had to agree. Lil had been strangely compliant with her, since the situation demanded it. There really was no way to argue, not yet at least.

**Meanwhile**

While most soldiers were in hot pursuit of the recently escaped, someone lingered at the site of the broken window. While it might have made sense to hunt down the woman, instincts told him not to give chase. There were several elements that already did not add up.

While she had managed to escape her rope bindings previously, there was no way she could have just easily escaped her shackles. Especially with a guard watching so closely.

And what of the other inmate. Had she merely escaped within the opportunity, or was there a correlation between the two.

Lastly, there was the matter of the shattered window. There was no rhyme or reason behind its destruction. The distribution of broken glass resided solely on the outside of the building. If someone had intentionally broken the window bits of glass would lay on either side, with more being distributed on the opposite side of the opposing force.

It was unnatural, and curiously timed to announce the woman's escape.

Something else was at work here.

**With the Sisters**

Lydia wanted to kick herself for not planning an escape route. What may have been a short time weaving through the halls, felt excruciatingly long. There was only so much time before soldiers would start returning from their fruitless pursuit.

As it was, it was difficult to navigate the halls with the few remaining soldiers. Their progress slowed considerably between avoiding the soldiers, and with Lydia being carried by her sister.

Slowly strength started to return to her limbs, enough that soon she almost walk on her own. Though the supportive arm of Lil continued to hold her, offering assistance when Lydia's knees threatened to buckle.

Neither woman wanted to admit how hopeless the situation looked. In their effort to remain undetected they had successfully strayed from nearby exits. They had aimlessly wandered further into the compound. The fact became apparent as fewer and fewer windows appeared in the halls.

A squeak in old wooden panels gave little warning to the presence behind them. The sisters could not defend themselves against an unknown force that dragged them into a nearby room. The door slammed shut before there was a chance to see their assailant.

Lil's palms grew hot as she conjured flames between her palms, ready to defend herself and her weakened sister. Only a flicker emerged by her hand when she set eyes on her attacker.

Even in Lydia's exhausted state, her body leaped to embrace her baby sister. There were no words to describe the relief that coursed through her veins. Just the sight of those familiar honey-brown eyes renewed Lydia's strength.

Lil wasn't one for hugs, but her relief was evident in her slumped shoulders and lazy grin.

Lydia pulled back from the young girl and asked, "How are you even here…and what are you wearing"

Lucy's modern attire had been substituted for a plain dress, a shawl hung around her shoulders that had previously hid her face. Lucy sighed, "It's called blending in, and its how I didn't end up behind bars with you two"

Lucy fiddled around in her pocket briefly before withdrawing a small vial. She held the object in front of her sisters and watched the gleeful expressions take mold.

"How…" Louise began.

"Since I haven't spent the last few days as a captive, I gathered some supplies. Kinda helped that I woke up in some overgrown graveyard" Lucy explained, relishing in showing up her older sisters.

The graveyard had been home to a variety of herbs and ingredients. After Lucy's discovery she'd toiled to make various useful potions. With guise of some common clothes she blended in with the public and began the search for her sisters. It was hardly difficult finding them since the talk of the town regarded the strange women recently apprehended by authorities.

The vial in her hand was the key to their escape. With that potion the sisters could bypass walls, guards, and put major distance between them and the soldiers hot on their trail.

_Lux Vestigium_.

Light footprint…a teleportation potion.

"Alright, how about we continue this somewhere else" Lydia suggested, taking the vial as she huddled her sisters together. With a flick of her wrist, the potion toppled to the ground.

Just in time too.

The door thrust open and a figure stormed in at impossible speed. Lydia pushed her sisters behind her as she stared down the length of a jaded blade. Everything seemed to be happening so slow to her eyes. The potion was just a breath away from meeting its target.

In the second it took him to reach across the room, Lydia was able recognize Levi. He moved faster than any creature she had ever laid eyes on. There was no thought fast enough to initiate her power. Her mind could only absorb the details unfolding before her. The miniscule sound of his boots pounding at the wooden floors. His long hair flew to the back of his head at the sheer force of his speed. But his eyes…she could recognize from dozens of instances from her life. They were eyes solely focused on ending her life.

The eyes of a killer.

The sound of glass shattering didn't register to Lydia's ears.

Smoke enveloped them instantly, and lulled them away. Their destination unknown, but anywhere else would be an improvement.

* * *

_**Previously Lil (short for Lillian) was named Louise, I wrote the chapter before I made the change. If anyone catches a 'louise' let me know and I'll take care of it.**_

_**Other than that, I hope people are enjoying the story!**_

_**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. And most of all thank's for reading!**_


End file.
